


Part 4: Exulansis

by wannabe_someone



Series: MJ takes over the world [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (only known if you've read the other works), Fluff and Angst, Fuck the Accords, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, YAY FRIENDSHIP, need to read in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_someone/pseuds/wannabe_someone
Summary: Exulansis (n): The tendency to give up trying to talk about an experience because people are unable to relate to itShe sat down, unlocking it, thumb hovering over the email app. When she got like this, sometimes she’d write these long emails, sending them to nobody, just trying to get her thoughts out of her head and onto the screen.For some reason, she clicked on messages instead, starting one to Peter. She knew he’d get what she was thinking about, both being enhanced and somehow well known.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Original Character(s)
Series: MJ takes over the world [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662619
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Part 4: Exulansis

**Author's Note:**

> cw: referenced shitty mental health  
> only T bc of swearing and generally shitty things happening to characters, this needs to be read with the other works, it wont make sense otherwise  
> thank goodness for marvel wiki, it reminded me of how much i hate the accords, look it up, ppl really could justify anything bc a persons enhanced

Peter didn’t know why he’d ended up on the roof of his and May’s apartment building. He didn’t know why he was seeing this as an escape. He looked up. No stars tonight, as usual. In the distance, he could hear car horns, sirens. He ignored them. It was too dangerous for him to be out as Spider-Man, even though he’d been proved innocent.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening it. He thumbed open his messages, seeing MJ’s last text, then Ned’s. His thumb hovered over his messages with MJ before putting it away. He didn’t want to bug her, not when it was late. May slipped out the door, joining him.

“Hey Peter. You coming inside?”

Peter could hear the concern in her voice. Every time he was on the roof, she always thought the worst. There was no way to tell her that, no, he was- well, not fine, but better. Better than right after Mysterio.

“I’ll come inside in a bit.” He smiled at Aunt May. “I’m fine Aunt May. Really. Don’t worry.”

She started to head back down the stairs. “Don’t stay up too late. Larb you, Peter.”

“Larb you too, Aunt May,” he called. He shifted around from where he was sitting, just staring at the city. He wanted to do something, to help, but he was stuck, and nobody got what was happening. Nobody really understood the fear.

Back in her bed, Ari tossed and turned. She never slept well, really. There were just some nights where, even if it wasn’t an anxiety attack, there was just too much rolling around in their head for them to really sleep for a while.

She would usually read, or just sit around where her parents were, because those were the times she just needed someone, but she knew that as hard as they tried, they’d never understand. And it was late. She didn’t want to disturb her mom. She was in the other room, working. Ari didn’t want to accidentally interrupt anything important.

They grabbed the blanket from their bed, wrapping it around themselves like a cape before padding quietly to the couch, grabbing their phone from where it was charging on the way.

She sat down, unlocking it, thumb hovering over the email app. When she got like this, sometimes she’d write these long emails, sending them to nobody, just trying to get her thoughts out of her head and onto the screen. 

For some reason, she clicked on messages instead, starting one to Peter. She knew he’d get what she was thinking about, both being enhanced and somehow well known.

Peter

Ari: hi

Ari: sorry if im bothering you i just needed to talk

  
  


Peter was still on the roof, about to leave when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out, surprised at who it was. He wasn’t expecting Ari to text him at 10:30 at night, she usually went to sleep early.

Ari

Ari: hi

Ari: sorry if im bothering you i just needed to talk

At those words, some part of Peter tensed up. He was used to late night texts meaning someone in trouble. The last time that happened was right around when things happened with MJ, and that was…

Ari: nothings wrong, i just have way too much in my head rn and i thought youd understand

Ari: i had dinner with west today

Peter: whos west

Ari: oh shit right u dont know

Ari: wests one of my moms partners

They saw the dots start and then disappear. Ari took a breath, getting ready for the questions about the fact that they’d said partners, but Peter didn’t say anything, so they texted him again.

Peter

Ari: hes a lawyer, works for this organization, works on a lot of cases abt civil rights, and today at dinner he was talking abt this case hes working on

Ari: it was a case where this woman was attacked and beaten up and the ppl are claiming it was self defense. It wasnt, they just got away with it bc shes a mutant. Theyd been tracking her, antagonizing her, and one of them was even one of her former coworkers. They knew everything abt her, but west wasnt really sure if theyd win the case all bc shes a mutant

Ari: bc of the accords they could say anything and get her locked up forever, no chance of release. Theres a recording, and she did nothing, all she did was defend herself, only using powers to try to get out of there

Ari: cant stop thinking abt it now, bc if i did anything, they could blame me for anything and id get locked up and i might be innocent

Ari: i only excaped something like this the first time bc of black widow and even then barely, id done nothing id just gone through terrigenesis but then i was a threat so i got locked up

Peter saw that last text and was stunned. He didn’t know anything about this. Nobody had said anything to him about the chaos right after the Decimation.

Ari

Peter: wut????

Ari: after the decimation, some ppl got some terrigen fr shield and released it all over the world and that included where i was.

Ari: i was at my friends house bc hed died and they were sitting shivah, i went outside and got caught in the terrigen, i had the gene and went thru terrigenesis 

Ari: when i got out of the cocoon i was taken away by police taken to the middle of nowhere

Ari: it was a prison, basically

Ari: ross had taken charge w/o the last of the avengers knowing and rounded up anyone whod cocooned. All of us were tagged and separated. I was in a room, alone, nobody knowing where id gone for 2 days

Ari: black widow and the wakandans had found out and rescued us, but we couldve been there forever and he couldve justified it bc of the accords

Peter: right bc as long as they say ur a threat you can be locked away forever no charges

Peter: thats why im here 

Peter: ive had to give up spider man bc if they see me theyll still probably arrest me or kill me

Peter: i feel so helpless i became spider man to help ppl and now i cant bc theyre still afraid ill hurt ppl

Peter: im still getting death threats after last summer and im always afraid that someones going to try to kill me and i couldnt do anything bc then theyd take me away

Peter sent the last text, then took a deep breath. Ari was one of the only people outside of his family and his therapist who knew how he felt. He wanted to do something, but it was impossible. It was kind of a paradox. He did nothing in the beginning and someone died. Now if he did anything, he’d die.

Ari felt so sorry for Peter. She got it. The fear. The reason she was so private was the same fear. After she’d been freed and after the video of her mom got online, she dealt with the same problem. She didn’t want anyone to see her for her own protection. She couldn’t fight back, so she hid. She hid from everyone, barely going outside or talking to anyone, afraid of their reactions. 

Peter

Ari: its weird to find someone who gets this, like, it feels so lonely

Ari: its kinda why i went to that meeting with u and mj, i wanted to stand up for everyone else

Peter: same, i did this so i could help people without being spider man

Peter: guess we need to start getting more members then

Ari: yeah ttyl ig

Peter: ttyl

Peter stood up and stretched, yawning. He went down the stairs back to his apartment, feeling less alone. When he opened the door, he saw Aunt May there, still awake.

“You didn’t have to stay awake for me.”

“I wanted to make sure my favorite nephew was okay. Why wouldn’t I stay awake for that?”

“Thanks May. Think I’m going to go to sleep now though.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

Ari set down her phone, closing her eyes, finally feeling relaxed enough to go to sleep. She shut her eyes, curling up on the couch. Only 5 minutes later, her mom walked by. She saw Ari sleeping, and she felt relieved. She knew that Ari had some things she couldn’t help with, but she wanted to be able to. Seeing them asleep, she knew that Ari had someone who understood.

“Good night, Ari. Don’t worry, I’ll always be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> to the ppl commenting and leaving kudos I love y'all!!!!!!!  
> seeing the emails fr ao3 in the morning makes my day!


End file.
